A Letter For Mother
by Ky is Kyra
Summary: Fic yang saya tulis khusu untuk hari kelahiran saya...


Fic ini khusus saya buat untuk mengingat hari dimana mama saya telah berjuang di antara hidup dan mati demi melahirkan saya ke dunia ini. Pada hari itu juga saya diberikan sebuah nama 'SITTI RUHMITA' dan nama kecilnya 'UMI'. Kalau dengar sejarah tentang nama saya rasanya lucu sekali. Tapi itu rahasia keluarga. XDDD…..

#Plakk….

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Letter For Mother by YumeYume-chan**

* * *

Aku mengerjapkan mata laaavenderku yang terasa silau akibat sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamarku. Ku renggangkan otot-otot tubuhku yang terasa kaku, "aduh!" keluhku merasakan seluruh tubuhku yang masih sakit akibat latihan kempo dua hari lalu. Sebenarnya aku sangat malas untuk bangun. Selain karena ini adalah hari minggu, tubuhku juga rasanya sangat berat untuk melakukan kegiatan hari ini. Namun toh ku paksakan juga untuk bangun, mengingat hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke 18.

Ah, untung saja hari ini hari minggu, seandainya bukan sudah dipastikan aku akan dikenakan wajib traktir oleh teman-temanku. Haha, rasanya lucu sekali mengingat kebiasaan itu. Biasanya yang ulang tahun yang ditraktir atau diberi kado, tetapi teman-temanku malah sebaliknya.

Segera ku ambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku sekaligus menyegarkan pikiranku.

Seusai mandi aku segera berpakaian dan merapikan tempat tidurku, lalu kembali berbaring. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Biasanya juga aku hanya tidur-tiduran di rumah. Yah, beginilah nasib anak yang kuliah jauh dari rumah dan harus kost.

Ku rasakan perutku memanas dan tampaknya mulai bernyanyi, mengingatkanku untuk segera mengisinya. Langsung saja aku bangun dari acara berbaringku dan mengambil mi instant yang sudah aku persiapkan kalau aku sedang malas memasak.

Setelah mengisi perut aku mulai merenung. Mengenang masa-masa kecilku hingga aku berusia 18 tahun saat ini. Betapa banyak hal yang telah terjadi….

18 tahun, itu berarti aku telah memasuki tahap remaja akhir dan tengah menjelang tahapan dewasa awal menurut buku psikologi remaja yang pernah aku baca. Itu berarti aku harus mulai belajar untuk bisa berpikir lebih dewasa dibandingkan hari kemarin.

Kupandangi bayang tubuhku di cermin. Rambut biruku yang baru saja ku potong pendek tampak berantakan karena belum ku sisir. Aku yakin bila mama melihat hal ini ia akan menceramahiku tentang kerapian seorang wanita.

Ah, bicara tentang mama, di hari spesial ini rasanya aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padanya. Namun aku merasa sangat canggung untuk mengatakannya. Lalu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menyampaikan kata itu?

Aku memang sangat pemalu dan canggung. Aku tidak pernah bisa mengutarakan keinginanku yang sebenarnya pada siapapun. Kadang aku sangat membenci sikapku ini. Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk mengambil kertas dan bolpoin. Mungkin mengutarakannya lewat surat akan lebih baik.

Segera kutarikan tanganku membuat bolpoin itu menari membentuk barisan huruf yang menggambarkan isi hatiku saat ini…

* * *

_**Mama apa kabar? Mama baik-baik saja kan?**_

_**Ma, hari ini usiaku genap 18 tahun. Di hari ini, ingin ku ucapkan dua kata untuk mama. Dua kata itu adalah ungkapan suara hatiku untukmu selama ini. Suara hati yang tidak akan pernah bisa kuutarakan dengan jujur di hadapan mama, dan mungkin tak akan pernah bisa ku katakan pada mama seumur hidupku karena kecanggunganku ini.**_

_**Ma, dua kata yang ingin kuucapkan untukmu yang begitu tulus dari lubuk hatiku adalah TERIMA KASIH dan MAAF….**_

_**Ma…..**_

_**TERIMA KASIH kuucapkan atas kesediaanmu meninggalkan kenyamanan selama mengandungku Sembilan bulan lamanya…..**_

_**TERIMA KASIH kuucapkan atas kesediaanmu mempertaruhkan jiwamu di antara pintu kematian dan kehidupan demi melahirkanku dengan menahan sakit tak terhingga…..**_

_**TERIMA KASIH kuucapkan untuk keikhlasanmu memberikan kehidupan kepadaku dengan air susumu…**_

_**TERIMA KASIH kuucapkan kepadamu untuk segala keletihanmu merawat dan menjagaku di setiap malam yang seharusnya kau pergunakan untuk beristirahat…**_

_**TERIMA KASIH kuucapkan untukmu atas segala senyuman yang kau berikan padaku di kala diri ini telah berbuat salah…**_

_**TERIMA KASIH kuucapkan padamu atas segala pelukan hangat untuk menentramkan jiwa ini ketika hatiku tengah dilanda resah…**_

_**TERIMA KASIH kuucapkan padamu atas segala MAAFmu yang selalu kau beri untukku yang selalu membuatmu cemas….**_

_**TERIMA KASIH kuucapkan dengan setulus hatiku untuk segala cinta dan kasihmu yang tak pernah habis untukku….**_

_**Dan TERIMA KASIH untuk semua hal yang takkan pernah mampu kusebutkan satu per satu yang telah kau berikan untukku sejak sang Pencipta mentakdirkan kehadiranku dalam dirimu….**_

_**Ma….**_

_**MAAF untuk segala kelelahan yang telah kuciptakan untukmu…**_

_**MAAF untuk segala derita yang telah aku hadirkan untukmu…**_

_**MAAF untuk segala sikapku yang merisaukan jiwamu….**_

_**MAAFkan aku untuk setiap tetes air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata indahmu yang tercipta karena diriku….**_

_**MAAFkan aku yang telah memberi luka hati bagimu…..**_

_**MAAFkan aku yang telah menghadirkan kecewa melalui sikap egoisku….**_

_**MAAFkan aku yang tak bisa menjadi kebanggaanmu…**_

_**MAAFkan aku yang selalu melakukan salah dan tak mampu memahamimu…**_

_**Dan beribu MAAF kuucapkan untuk semua sedih, kecewa, luka, marah dan setiap perbuatanku yang telah menghadirkan air mata kesedihan dari matamu…..**_

_**MAAFkan aku ma, MAAF…..**_

_**MAAFkanlah aku atas segala khilafku…..**_

"_**Kasih ibu sepanjang jalan, Kasih anak sepanjang penggalah."**_

_**Sungguh, aku takkan pernah bisa membalas semua jasa, cinta, dan kasih sayang yang telah dan akan selalu mama hadirkan untukku.**_

_**Ma, bila suatu saat nanti harus ku kepakkan sayapku guna mencapai duniaku sendiri, percayalah aku takkan pernah melupakanmu….**_

_**Ma, ada satu kata lagi yang ingin kuucapkan padamu…**_

"_**AKU MENCINTAIMU MAMA….."**_

_**Salam sayangku selalu untukmu,**_

_**Hinata…..

* * *

**_

Usai kutulis surat yang tidak akan pernah ku kirimkan itu, aku membacanya sekali lagi. Setelah puas aku melipatnya dan ku selipkan dalam buku harianku.

Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan menyerahkannya pada mama, tapi tidak saat ini. Maafkan aku ma, aku belum bisa mengutarakan sayangku pada mama, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintai mama.

* * *

**The end**

Kalimat dalam fic ini adalah benar-benar isi hati Yume untuk mama Yume yang tidak akan pernah bisa Yume sampaikan. Seperti yang Yume tuliskan di atas, Yume orangnya sangat canggung hingga Yume sangat malu untuk mengutarakan isi hati Yume.

I Love You Mom!

5 Desember 2010

Happy birthday to ME!


End file.
